<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plunder by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418921">Plunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr'>Karita Wyr (karitawyr)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bookstores, First Time Blow Jobs, Harry is a smart ass, M/M, So Is Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape encounters Harry at Flourish and Blotts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia/gifts">thalia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Thalia on her birthday in December 2003. It incorporates the word of the day for that day, which according to dictionary.com was eremite.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flourish and Blotts was abuzz with gossip.  Tales spread like sweet jam on warm toast.</p><p>"Have you seen him? He looks better than ever."</p><p>"I wonder what he's been up to for the past 3 years?"</p><p>"I heard he spent the entire time researching and writing his latest book, <i>Slithering with Serpents</i>."</p><p>Yes, everyone in the bookstore was salivating over the opportunity to meet the man of the hour, the prodigal son returned, Gilderoy Lockhart.  Everyone, but sixteen-year-old Harry Potter.</p><p>Harry stood on the upper balcony, far from the excitable throng, shaking his head in disgust at the gullible witches and wizards lined up to drop their hard, or not-so-hard, earned galleons on Lockhart's latest fantasy.  Oh, Lockhart claimed every word was true, but Harry knew better.</p><p>He turned back to the book stacks, immersing himself in a book on dragon lore.  It would be another half an hour until it was time to meet the Grangers for lunch.  </p><p>"Hiding, Potter? I don't thinking becoming an eremite would suite your particular personality."</p><p>Severus Snape.  Here in Flourish and Blotts.  Harry looked up from his book.  Indeed it was his potions professor standing over him, looking like a satisfied vulture.</p><p>Harry closed his book with a sigh and headed to the far corner on the balcony.</p><p>"Where are you going, Potter?" Snape demanded, watching the boy's retreating form.</p><p>Harry turned, a frown plastered on his face.  "To get a dictionary, of course.  I have to find out if I've just been insulted."</p><p>"I was asking if you had decided to become a hermit, Potter.  There's a veritable smorgasbord of witches downstairs that would love to make your acquaintance.  There is no need to be up here sulking."</p><p>"I’m not interested in those witches." Or any witches, Harry added mentally.  "They're all here to see Lockhart.  He was released from St. Mungo's.  Had a complete turnaround when one of the other patients zapped him with a broken wand found in the trash.  Of course, his entire stay has been hushed up.  He's written another page-turner since his release."</p><p>"Ah, yes.  The latest Lockhart masterpiece is available today."  Harry thought he heard sarcasm practically drip onto the floor and land with a tiny splash. "I hear he claims to speak Parseltongue."</p><p>"My arse he does.  More like forked tongue," Harry said with disgust, gaze flicking to the lower level of the store to observe Lockhart's grand entrance.  Quietly, he continued, "Still, he's been through a tough time."</p><p>"You're getting soft, Potter.  I didn't think you were the type to suffer fools gladly."</p><p>"I'm standing here talking to you."</p><p>Snape suppressed a smirk.   There it was.  The Gryffindor courage, the spirit.  He had feared the loss of Sirius Black might have permanently damaged the boy's nerve.  "I am no fool…"</p><p>"No, you're just a sour old prick." </p><p>"…but I am still your teacher," Snape finished, ignoring the boy's insult for the time being. </p><p>Harry seemed disinclined to show the restraint his professor had.  "Today, you are just someone annoying me in a bookstore."</p><p>Snape grabbed Harry by the neck of his jumper and pushed him up against a dusty bookshelf.  The books were about taming magical creatures, Snape noted with some amusement.  There was no trace of that amusement on his face as he leaned down, practically nose-to-nose with the boy in front of him.  "Enough of your whining.  If, as you say, I am not your teacher at this time, then I shall do what many a man would do when confronted with your insolent mouth."</p><p>The light from the hanging candelabra was completely blotted out as Snape's face loomed even closer.  Sweet warm breath fanned Harry's cheeks.  He had a fleeting impression of soft lips rubbing against his own before he was pulled roughly against Snape's chest.  His mouth was thoroughly plundered by Snape's.  Plundered.  That word always brought to mind cursed pirates and the endless pursuit of earthly pleasures.  When Snape's tongue skillfully stroked against his own, Harry rather thought that he liked being plundered.</p><p>Snape pulled back, dropping his arms to his sides.  The image of the pirate remained.  Snape's hair, sticking out rakishly from his flushed face, had been disheveled by Harry's fingers. His eyes were wild with lust.  The sleeves of his robes were scrunched up just enough for Harry to see the edge of the dark mark that branded Snape's forearm. </p><p>Cursed.  Like one of those pirates.  Harry touched the jagged scar on his forehead.  Cursed like he was. Harry pushed Snape against the opposite bookshelf and latched his mouth onto Snape's long pale neck, dragging his teeth along the elegant curve.</p><p>"What are you doing, Potter?" Snape managed to rasp out. </p><p>"Plundering," Harry answered succinctly before biting sharply at Snape's left earlobe.</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"If you can still see then I must not be doing this right."</p><p>Until now Harry's hands had been resting at Snape's waist.  They shoved aside Snape's unbuttoned robes and attacked the fasteners on the man's dark trousers.  Harry had them halfway undone before Snape thought to protest, and it was a half-hearted protest at that.</p><p>"Someone will see."</p><p>"Nah, they're all downstairs thoroughly entranced by that buffoon.  No one is up here but us pirates."</p><p>"Pirates?"</p><p>"Never mind," Harry said as he flicked the last button open, he parted the material, and slid his hand inside Snape's trousers.  It closed around the hard, pulsing length of Snape's cock.  He stroked it experimentally, watching Snape's face.</p><p>Snape's eyes fell closed and his mouth fell open.  "Yes, " he breathed</p><p>Harry had no experience in doing this for someone other than himself, but judging from Snape's reaction he was on the right track at least.  He varied the speed and pressure of his strokes.</p><p>Soon, Snape was holding on to his shoulders for balance as he descended into a pool of pure pleasure.  "Harry, this is insane," he hissed out, holding back his orgasm, delaying the inevitable.</p><p>Hand still wrapped around Snape's throbbing cock, Harry dropped to his knees.  He stared up into Snape's black eyes.  "Yes, it is.  But then you always have thought me quite barmy."</p><p>Harry leaned forward and licked the dripping tip of Snape's erection.  Delighted with the experience, he opened his mouth wider and drew the head into his mouth and sucked lightly.  </p><p>Snape stamped his feet against the floorboards, heedless of how the sound may carry down below.  He threw his head back, pushing half a dozen books back into the ones behind them.  Several tomes fell to the floor with a thunk, drowning out Snape's shouted release.</p><p>Harry licked his lips.  With a grin, he said, "I take back that sour old prick remark."</p><p>In Snape's exhausted state, it took some effort to draw the grinning boy back into his arms.  His strenuous endeavor was rewarded with a searing kiss.  Staring into Harry's sparkling green eyes, he said, "I take back nothing."</p><p>Harry quirked an eyebrow at the other man. "Really?  Then I'm going to have to ask you to give me a whole lot more."</p><p>Heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs to the balcony.  Someone was finally coming to check on the noises they had heard earlier.  Snape kissed Harry on the forehead, directly over the scar.  "Later," he promised though he knew it was madness.  He drew his robes securely about himself and stalked to the far side of the balcony where the potions texts were located.</p><p>Harry confronted the interlopers.  He bent down to pick up some fallen books.  "Sorry, I thought I saw a spider.  He got away for now, but I'll get him yet."  He replaced the books on the shelf and bounced down the stairs.  When he reached the bottom he looked back toward the balcony.  He thought he saw a hint of dark robes disappearing around a corner.  Yes, he thought, I'll get him yet.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eremite (noun); A hermit or recluse, especially one under a religious vow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>